


Golf

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Series: Clothes Can Make The Man [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has a thing for preppys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckyitsallreal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beckyitsallreal).



The first time Misha saw Jensen in his ‘golf-gear’ he had to sit down. He knew he was a golfer, he’d heard stories from Jared and others on the crew since he’d met them, but in all that time he’d never really considered  _what it would look like_.

When Jensen invited him to play a round, and Misha couldn’t lie or politely get out of it anymore, he’d agreed to go. But what he didn’t anticipate, had no way of knowing, was just how much this was going to impact him.

He’d always had a thing for preppy’s. He could still vividly recall Vicki in her penny loafers and blazers in high school. And there Jensen was, sitting in a golf cart, looking like he’d driven right out of a fucking fairway style magazine. The dark green of his grey argyle sweater intensified the green of his eyes. And his two-day-old scruff glinted ginger in the mid-morning sunlight.

The effect was immediate and enduring. Misha sat back down at the outdoor cafe table he’d been waiting at. He could feel his cheeks flair red with blush and turned away in an effort to hide it.

And everything he’d been too afraid to admit to himself before all became so painfully obvious. He had a thing for Jensen. Not just a  _thing_  thing, like he’d had for the makeup girl on ER or the stunt coordinator for 24. Those were just flings, whims, interest turned sex and easily forgotten.

But this, this thing he had for Jensen was way beyond that. He should have known it was coming. The way he turned down playing golf and going for drinks and BBQs on the weekends… he should have known something like this would happen.

He was  _trying_  to keep his distance, because deep down, Misha knew this was different. He hadn’t felt this kind of pull, attraction, infatuation since Rachel. And before he fell in love with his wife’s best friend  _while_  they were all sleeping together, he hadn’t felt something this strong since Vicki.

And fuck, of course he would  _have_  to fall for the straightest fucking Texan arrow on set. It couldn’t have been Jared, who at least flirted back sometimes. No. It was Jensen, who he had to stare longingly at for  _hours_.

"Ready?" Jensen asked, and Misha kept his face turned down and away.

"You know, I’m not sure this is my thing." Misha said and spun the disposable coffee cup in his hands.

"Come on, Mish." at the sound of his name, he looked up. "I’ll go easy on you." and then, that little shit, he winked, fucking  _winked_  at him. How the fuck was he supposed to get his raging boner and teenage-girl crush under control when he was sitting there like the male-model he was, fucking _winking_  at him?

"S-sure." Misha finally muttered, and made a longer chore of getting his bag and cup and throwing away his sugar wrappers and wiping his hands that was strictly necessary.

This wasn’t going to end well for him, he knew that. There was no way Jensen swung both ways, even if it was in a three-way. He had that ‘I’m a man, from Texas’ vibe. The kind that drank beer and played football and wanted a big family and never, ever thought about another man’s lips or the slope of his neck, or the muscles of his hips or the way another man’s hands on him could make him feel small and safe and loved sometimes more than a woman.

Jensen fucking Ackles was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> image credit:[[X](http://www.theplace.ru/photos/photo.php?id=413238)] & quote: [[X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrbQFI3EdTI)] & gif: google searc


End file.
